


Send Me You

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Biting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M, Minor FFXV Spoiler, NSFW, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, The Prince of Lucis is a Part-Timer, drabble request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: From my tumblr: valyrianshadow asked: Ignoct #34 please! Maybe involving one of Noct's cooking shifts? Mmm. I have a need. Take your time though I know you just wrote Ignoct. 
“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”





	

##  [Send me a number and a pairing and I’ll write you a drabble](https://loveiscosmicsin.tumblr.com/post/143345426818/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

Well, valyrianshadow, I too, have a need for Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lucian Crown Prince and part-timer. Who says the prince can’t be a part-time cook? He still needs a lot of help when it came to cooking though. Sure, I’ll include the job. I’m always writing IgNoct whether it’s requests or for my own needs =p I love IgNoct so much, it hurts ;___;

Oh, there’s smut in this, I put a Read More line just in case you want to continue, but it’s fine if you don’t. I don’t normally write that. [@letshareapapou](https://tmblr.co/mJtqPABEbyEt8HIpAPA9gAg) helped me with writing~ Let me know if this is to your liking or there is anything I can do to make your request better or rewrite it lol

-

**34\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.” — IgNoct**

“Welcome to McCaelum’s,” a blond man chanted by verbatim as he fiddled with the cash register. “What can I…” He pounded the keys feverishly. “Uh, wait, do over. Damn thing’s stuck!”

“Have you turned the key?”

The flustered blond gave the key on the side a firm jerk and the drawer sprung out with a ding. His face lit up as he met with his savior’s eyes. “Oh hey, Iggy! Here for some grub?”

Ignis shook his head, chuckling. “No, not today, Prompto. Is Noct here?”

“Let’s find out!” Prompto chirped. With a grunt, he shoved the drawer back in and twisted the microphone to his lips, “Noct, your bae is here. Noct, I repeat, your bae is here.”

Prompto watched Ignis, his brow twitched but otherwise he remained stoic, the blonde had to give him credit for it. Passing a message like that would be considered misconduct. Noctis, on the other hand, wasn’t as graceful. The restroom door creaked open, a bright yellow mop bucket was shoved out and the prince’s flushed face soon after. His mouth  was twisted into a grimace and the handle of the mop held tightly in his grasp. He looked miserable.  

Prompto leaned over the counter. “All cleaned up?”

“Yes, Prompto.” The Prince bit out, struggling to shove the bucket behind the backroom. He didn’t look at Ignis.

The blond watched him, head cocked, he leant back on his elbow, face upturned to the advisor. “He’s a bit grumpy. He lost at rock paper scissors.” Prompto sucked in air through his teeth. “Kids make the worst messes.”

Ignis’ lips twitched, “Lovely.” He sighed. Noctis wasn’t the best at Rochambeau so it was natural that he had lost. The advisor was grateful that Noctis wanted to work. Hard work builds character. But… The future king of the country shouldn’t be scrubbing toilets.

“Am I good to go on my break?” Noctis voice broke the advisor’s thoughts.

“Yep!” The blonde chirped.

The prince leaned over, thumbing a computer. It clicked and a receipt spat out. Noctis glanced at it before handing it to his best friend, along with his apron and hat.

“Put these away for me, yeah?” He asked,  running a hand through his flattened locks, untucking his button-up from his pants.

The blond pouted. “So rude.” He sighed and left to hang up the items as requested. Noctis watched him with before turning to Ignis.

“Hi.” He said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Ignis was flattered that he would still be. They had been dating for months and the advisor had seen him in worse states before.

“Hello.” Ignis replied with a smile, Noctis blushed.

“Hey.” The raven-haired man spoke again before grimacing at his redundant greeting.

Ignis reached out to brush the hair out of Noctis’ eyes, “Yo.” He returned, resting his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

Noctis snickered endlessly like it was the most hilarious thing he’s heard all day. “Specs,” he stepped in for a hug. He carried a curious odor of heavy duty cleaners about him, not exactly Ignis’ favorite scent on Noctis, but he filed no complaint. This was the only time they could see each other during the week. “Here to rescue me from work and you don’t have a punchline for me?”

Ignis embraced him. Though they planned this little arrangement together, the sentiments behind their reunion were mutual. “I think Prompto did a stellar job at announcing my arrival,” he rubbed the prince’s back in consolation. “I’ve reserved a table for us so I hope you brought your appetite.”

Noctis lazily lowered his hands to the small of Ignis’ back, his mouth parted to respond, but a certain blond interrupted.

“Wait, hold on!” Prompto slammed his hands on the counter, the couple turned to him. “Bring me something back? You’re going to this fancy schmancy place, right?” His beryl eyes pleaded at them.

“Yes, of course—” Ignis answered, but the blond held up a finger.

“And you’re gonna bring Noct back in an hour?” Prompto brought the microphone to his mouth. “Right on the dot. Not a second later or you’ll get it.” The microphone amplified the blond’s ominous warning.

“Prom,” Noctis slumped against Ignis’ chest, flustered by the attention the three of them were receiving in the restaurant. “You’re misusing equipment…”

Ignis cradled the prince’s head, amused by this almost parental role their friend had adopted. “Expect nothing less. You have my word.”

Prompto smirked. “Go. Be free. Don’t have too much fun.”

“My, Prompto’s concern was refreshing. To think he would adopt a tone with me.”

Ignis held the car door open for his boyfriend, but Noctis looked so drained that he ceased his teasing and slid into the driver’s seat. Noctis followed in the passenger’s seat and fastened his seat belt. The car roared to life, the sound almost drowned out the prince’s relieved sigh.

With the car remaining stationary by the curb, Ignis turned to him. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, it’s just been a long day. People ordered a million things when someone goes on their break, a lady spilled soda all over a booth, the register locked us out and the rest—” Noctis paused as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, we’re supposed to be on a date…”

Ignis shook his head. “On the contrary, it’s nice to hear you like this.”

“What, struggling?” Noctis laughed.

Ignis hummed in amusement, his finger tapping on the stick shift. “No, living like anything other person. Going to work and complaining about it afterwards. You’ve most certainly grown as a person.”

A hand slid over the advisor’s and a wet kiss was found its way on Ignis’ cheek. “Thanks, for understanding. I know don’t  exactly want me to do this job.”

“I didn’t, I mean, it’s hardly—”

“Fit for a king.” Noctis gave a rueful smile to his boyfriend. “But I need it, it helps me to just…” He shrugged, “Be me, you know? Minus the bathroom smell.”

Ignis chuckled. “Yes. Definitely not the most pleasant scent I’d go for.” He turned in his seat, setting the car in reverse, and pulling out smoothly before emerging into busy traffic.

“Finally have a use for that cologne you bought me.” Noctis hummed. Ignis tried to not look too satisfied.

“Hey, Specs?” Noctis glanced at their joined hands before frowning at the crowded establishment’s interior with long lines of people pouring outside. “This place is a little high-key, don’t you think?”

“No more so than the banquets we’ve attended.” Ignis said, pushing up his glasses. “The service and the food are reputable. The ratings were pretty high since its opening last week.”

“There’s a dress code? Everyone’s in suit and tie. One of us obviously is dressed for the place…” Noctis huffed before his face lit up, pointing to a food stand. “That’s new. Can we check that out? No dress code required there.”

Ignis let out a loud drawn-out sigh. “Prompto will be disappointed.”   
  
Noctis smirked in return, “I know.”

Ignis kissed him, distancing himself before it got too heated. Noctis watched his lips.

“You’re such a brat, but I cherish that about you.” The advisor laughed before pulling the prince towards the stand.

-

“Huh? What’s that?” Prompto looked up from his phone, bemused by the rustling plastic bag the prince waved in front of his face.

Noctis smirked. “Your lunch.”

“But that doesn’t look anything like the fancy schmancy food the rest of us plebeians can only whiff.” The blond opened the bag. “Fried bread and chocobo kebabs.”

“Thought it wasn’t worth going today so we ate that and window shopped around the city.”

“That’s what you did for an hour?” Prompto groaned. “I was ready for a feast!”

“Sorry.”

“You say sorry with that shit-eating grin of yours!” Prompto whined, peering into the bag again with a forlorn look.

Noctis reached around the curled-up blond and clocked back in. “Enjoy your break.” He headed out to clean the front counter.

“So mean to me.” He heard his friend mutter before slumping onto the counter, the bag crinkling.

The prince wiped the table. He wasn’t going to spoil the surprise he and Ignis discussed. Next time they go to that restaurant, they planned to bring Prompto and Gladiolus along. A double date.

-

“Maaaan, feels so good to be off.” Prompto groaned, vertebrae cracking as he stretched his hands over his head.

Noctis agreed, today had been a bit long. He loosened the collar of his button-up as Prompto pushed their door to freedom open. The two both shared the discomfort of perspiration and carried numerous odors that clung to their clothes. It was sad to say that wasn’t uncommon after a shift.

“Wanna go eat something?” Prompto proposed.

Noctis squinted up to his friend, the sun bright behind the blond who looked over at him expectedly.

“I actually have plans…” Noctis trailed off, his friend sent him a dirty smirk.

“So you’re someone’s main course tonight?”

Noctis put his hand over his face. “Seriously, stop.”

“You didn’t deny it.” Prompto chanted in a sing-a-long tone.  

The prince lowered his gaze, snickering. “I must not tell lies.” It was a lie, that lunch break was the last he would see of Ignis until tomorrow at the palace.

A palm slapped his back. “You dog.”

-

Ignis had forgotten a flash drive containing some vital files at Noctis’ apartment. He preferred retrieving it tonight rather than the morning after. The advisor sent the crown prince a text message notifying this, but received no reply. Ignis let himself in and was bestowed a sight that pulled at his heartstrings.

Noctis, still clad in his McCaelum’s uniform, was fast asleep on the sofa. The part-timer prince had his arms draped over the back of the furniture, head poised back lazily with relaxed mouth slightly parted.

Ignis couldn’t help but to smile, wondering how long he had been asleep. He laid his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Noct,” he spoke quietly. “Wake up.”

Noctis’ eyelids fluttered open. “Hey,” he paused to yawn, “Back so soon?”

“Not for much longer, I’m afraid.” The advisor replied, cradling his lover’s cheek. “It’s good I’m here now. I can’t leave when you’re not properly dressed for bed.”

Noctis extended his arms, his hands made exaggerated motions to beckon the advisor until Ignis sighed and sank into the embrace. “You look so exhausted, Iggy…” He rubbed small circles in the advisor’s back. “A lot happened since lunch, huh?”

“Interesting how you have to point out my well-being when you can barely keep your eyes open, Highness…” He couldn’t deny that he would love to stay in those arms and sleep. It had been a long day for him as well, the lunch break was his only reprieve from work.

Noctis frowned. “My job’s frustrating but the world’s not going to end if I mess up a burger. You, on the other hand… ” He stroked under Ignis’ left eye with his thumb, trailing the beginning of a stress line. Noctis enjoyed every part of his boyfriend, but this was disconcerting. Because he knew Ignis was too young for it, yet there it was. The beginning.

“Do you hate me for it?” He asked. “Your face’s starting to show worry lines.”

Ignis froze. “Hate you? For getting older?” He snorted. “Hardly. Between you and Prompto, Shiva knows why I don’t have gray hairs by now.”

“Ignis… I’m serious.”

Ignis sighed. He held the prince’s face protectively, eyes burning into Noctis’.  
“You’re going to make a great king, Noctis. You’re young and some may see this as you running away, but… if you were in my position, always at the palace, you would be a completely different person and that would be great loss. When the time comes, I know you’ll be glorious.”

“Ignis.” Noctis closed his warm tears sliding down his cheeks. “Thanks.”

Ignis kissed them away gently. “How long has this been troubling you? Don’t carry the burden on your own, Noct.”

“You too. You gotta let me know, when you’re tired, when you want me, okay?” The prince took a breath, fixating the advisor with a cool and assertive gaze. “I want you now.”

Ignis was stunned. It didn’t take long for the crown prince to be direct with his needs and when he spoke of them, there was little room for doubt. A number of suggestions flooded the advisor’s mind by those four words. The prince’s eyes held an insatiable hunger, but were filled to the brim with unconditional trust. He lowered his hands to Noctis’ shoulders, chuckling.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Noctis inched closer, seizing the lapels of Ignis’ jacket before bestowing a light kiss on his lips. “That’s the point.” He smirked.

Ignis took that as a challenge to get them to bed. The advisor’s fingers wove into Noctis’ dark locks as he deepened their kiss, deriving a sense of pleasure savoring his prince. He was careful in not going outside boundaries, keeping his hands above the shoulders.

However, Noctis deviated from the chaste courtesies. His hands were at the advisor’s derrière and waist, his fingers shot new sensations up the advisor’s spine.

“You’re driving me insane, Noct…”

Noctis chuckled, kissing the corner of the advisor’s lips. “You know you love it…” He goaded as they waltzed to the bedroom door.

Ignis couldn’t get a word out between the elicit moans from the prince’s baiting mouth. His inhibitions contested with desire once more and Noctis was responsible for it. Soon, they found themselves seated on Noctis’ mattress befitting for one and in each other’s embrace. The room wasn’t entirely cloaked in darkness. Thankfully, the large window pane that faced the glorious and insomniac metropolis had its curtains drawn closed. A sliver of light peeked between them and illuminated on the two lovers perfectly.

Noctis’ fingers teased skin as he relieved Ignis of his shirt. He always did have a tendency to run his fingers over Ignis’ buttoned shirts. “Wanna spend the night?”

“I think you fail to understand that I have a bed and a home as well. I can’t sleep over all the time.” Ignis sat up. “The arrangement will soon affect my posture if we go on.”

The prince snorted. “I’ll get a bigger bed.”

Noctis took the advisor’s wrist and Ignis found himself on his back staring up at the ceiling and immediately, he was attracted to the devious smirk reserved for him alone.

The prince quickly straddled him, pinning the advisor down by the forearms. “I love you, Ignis…”

“Noct…” Ignis’ mouth went dry. He always known and heard those words before but his lover didn’t make it a habit to admit it verbally.

Noctis inched closer, re-positioning his grip so they could link hands. “I really love you…” His soft, heavenly lips sent the advisor’s mind swimming. The prince’s faint proposal nearly went in one ear and out the other: “Move in with me.”

Ignis wheezed into the kiss. “Say that one more time?”

Noctis broke away with a chuckle. “Is it really that weird? You basically live here anyway.”

“With your timing and mastery of seduction, there’s usually an ulterior motive involved.” Ignis stammered when his lover quizzically tilted his head, realizing he had voiced his thoughts aloud. “It’s a bit strange, yes.” Ignis edged firmly.

But not improbable. The thought of coming home, to this, to Noctis, everyday sounded too good to be true. Shared closet and a bathroom, and no lonely drive home at the end of the day after seeing his lover. Most of the advisor’s wardrobe and amenities were already in the apartment so he wouldn’t have to worry about packing between visits. Lips trailing over his forehead broke off those thoughts.

“No ulterior motive,” he kissed the advisor’s beauty marks. “Am I moving too fast?”

“Weighing my options is impossible with you kissing me like that…” Ignis closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

“Sorry, not sorry…” Noctis removed his lips from the older man’s neck, settling his weight on Ignis. But he refrained from any more touching to let Ignis think.

The silence didn’t persist for long. Besides the advisor’s ruminating over his current living situation and not wishing to be invasive to Noctis, turbines from airships roared from a distance.

“Am I going to regret this?”

Noctis chuckled. “Maybe. I dunno. You got a crystal ball somewhere?”

Silence rolled by for a moment longer.

“All right.”

“All right what?” Noctis’ reply feigned ignorance.

Ignis rolled his eyes, running a hand over the prince’s face. “Yes, I’ll move in with you.”

“Yeah?” Noctis blinked. “You mean that? I mean, you didn’t have to say yes right away…”

“But you’ve given this some thought, yes?” Ignis interjected, “So have I. I already own a spare key… I don’t think we couldn’t have a more outstanding ceremony than that. Don’t tell me you were expecting rejection.”

“Uh… Not technically…” The prince scratched the back of his head. “I had a list to convince you… But we can cut straight to the ending.” He smiled, gently removing the glasses off Ignis’ face and setting it on the nightstand. “We can celebrate you moving in.”

Ignis smiled up at him before he proceeded to hit his ankle on the edge of wall. He grimaced as Noctis moved to remove his socks and peck the injury away, “Your bed is going to be the death of me, Noct.”

The prince hooked his fingers through Ignis’ belt loops and pulled, dragging the advisor closer with a cocky grin on his face. “If you play your cards right, your back won’t be the only thing that’ll be aching tomorrow.”

Ignis flushed a bit and teased, “Like what you see?”

Noctis looked away to unbuckle Ignis’ belt. “I like you under me.” The button of his pants became unhooked. “I like you in my bed.” The zipper was drawn down. Noctis’ cool fingers curled over his cock.

Ignis hissed, hips bucking at the touch. “In a hurry?” He breathed, watching Noctis.

“Want you.” The prince grunted. Ignis blinked.

“My, lost in my presence, are you?”

Noctis paused, flushing to his ears. He sat back, releasing Ignis’ cock and looking over to him.

“Sorry.” He muttered.

Ignis tutted. He sat up, catching Noctis and twisting them, the princes back landing hard on the mattress. The bed shook by the sudden momentum.

“I simply meant I want to enjoy you a bit longer.” Ignis husked, fingers sliding over Noctis’ newly exposed hipbone from his slackened trousers. “I do, after all, have all night.”

The advisor allowed his hands to roam over the prince’s form, thankful to have the tacky uniform finally off him. He leaned down to lick the sensitive skin of the prince’s neck and pressed it firmly against his teeth. It gained a moan of approval and the prince’s cock hardened under the advisor.

Ignis wanted Noctis badly, but he bided his time. Foreplay was more of his forte. Every touch, suction, and nip was deliberate.

The advisor left a trail of kisses down the younger man’s abdomen before addressing the telltale erection straining for recognition. Noctis nearly sighed in relief when Ignis pulled down his trousers and undergarment. Ignis wasted no time in taking the prince in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly and watching Noctis blissfully close his eyes and bite on the plump bottom lip.

“Thought you wanted to take your t-time. D-definitely not going to last long when you’re doing t-this.” Noctis stuttered, hips jumping up to Ignis’ warm mouth. Ignis moaned around his cock, Noctis breathing through his teeth at the vibration until he felt Ignis retreat with a wet pop.

“Who said you were only going to come once?” Noctis’ eyes shot open as Ignis asserted, coolly, “Though if you can still talk there’s room for improvement.” Ignis’ eyes bore into Noctis’, licking over the head of his cock, sucking the tip, his tougue swirling around it before he swallowed him whole, tugging hard on his balls.

“Fuck!” Noctis grunted. Ignis hummed and the prince was done. He came with a shout, the advisor’s mouth never leaving his cock. Ignis swallowed around him, Noctis whining at the sensitive feeling and his boyfriend pulled back.

“One down.” He smirked, a drop of cum staining his lower lip.

Noctis covered his face. “Shit.”

Ignis nibbled on one of the prince’s delectable thighs, enamored. “Where to next?” He returned to meet Noctis eye to eye, playfully stroking the bridge of his nose. “I can get you off with my fingers alone…”

Noctis dared to nip at the advisor’s finger. When Ignis gave him a look, the prince, unapologetic, stuck his tongue out at him.

“If I didn’t love that beautiful mouth of yours and the words coming from it, I’d find a gag worthy of you.” The advisor suggested as he ran his tongue on the curve of Noctis’ lip.

Ignis gave his cock a pump, slowly, confident fingers trailing over a part of his body he knew very intimately. The prince groaned, throwing his head back. A bit of an over-dramatization, but the way Noctis bit off a whine, Ignis knew he had him hooked.

_Now to reel you in._

“Perhaps a different sort of gag.” Ignis hummed, still stroking his cock. His eyes on Noctis who had watched him, unashamed. He moved closer to that mouth, smirking when the prince licked his lips in response.

_Got you._

“Do you want to suck my cock, Highness?”

Noctis whimpered, face flushed, his spent cock twitching aganist his thigh. “Please.” He begged, pupils blown once again. Ignis crawled up him. Coming to rest, knees on either side of his lover’s head, his pushed his cock over Noctis’ neck, up his chin, over a cheekbone, thrusting once before teasing the head over his lips.

Before Noctis could open his mouth Ignis shoved himself in, the prince’s gag turning into a loud moan, eyes squinted closed, his hands clinging to the advisor’s ass as he swallowed the length in his mouth.

Ignis leaned over Noctis, watching in satisfaction as he sucked it down, mouth stretched wide. “Now I’m going come down your throat and then we’ll see about me fingering you open, hmm?” Noctis groaned, Ignis following with a praise. “That’s a good boy.”

The advisor may had underestimated the prince’s enthusiasm, but Ignis soon found himself riding on euphoria with every teasing lick and suck. The older man groaned at the realization that the slick and wet motions were steadily turning him on.

“N-Noct!” He cried out, gripping the bedsheets around him. Noctis eagerly lifted his head to take him in, making sure that his audience had eyes only for him.

Ignis always had eyes for him.

Noctis released him, “Out of breath already?” He smirked. “I can keep going…”

“You are such a shit.” Ignis laughed, still riding on a wave of bliss, heart swelling.  
He moved off Noctis with a grunt leaning down to kiss him gently before plopping beside him, well, as much as he could manage on the small mattress and drew a hand on prince’s throat.

“I wasn’t too rough?” He asked, already worried now that he was a bit more aware.

Noctis chuckled, “My throat’s feeling the burn. Definitely in a good way.” He turned to the older man, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me, Ignis.” His voice was a bit rung out, Ignis felt a string of pride run through him now that he knew Noctis was okay. He felt a teasing nip at his ear, breath hot over his neck. Ignis took Noctis’ lips to his, trailing his tongue over the Cupid’s bow and nipped back.

The prince groaned, “It always feels good when you do that after I’ve sucked your cock.”

It was edging on pain, lips plump and full after. Ignis knew Noctis enjoyed it. He hummed, plunging into that warm, inviting mouth. Ignis won, Noctis conceding with a pleased sigh. The advisor licked around his tougue, cum still coated, it didn’t taste too bitter when he leaned in to get a bit more. Noctis’ cock rutting hard aganist Ignis’ upper thigh, they both made a pleased sound.

Ignis was feeling a bit inventive. “I’d like to try something, if you’re willing.”

Noctis blinked, his brain a bit slow to process on being dragged to the spotlight for an opinion. “Sure, shoot.” He drawled.

“Would you like me to eat you out?”

Noctis’ brain stopped. His joke with Prompto about eating with Ignis replayed in his mind over and over on repeat.

“S-sure… If you want…” He flushed, he was going to cum before Ignis even got his finger in him.

Ignis lowered his hands. “I do,” he purred before delivered a firm pat on his rear. “On your front.”

“Ignis…” Noctis obeyed, but his eyes followed the advisor’s precise movements.

“I’ll be gentle, Highness…” Ignis pressed his lips against the prince’s shoulder. At his leisure, he trailed a line of tender kisses against an old scar that stretched across his shoulder blades. Noctis shivered, it was the source of his hyper-vigilance when touched.

“Seriously?” Noctis hissed. “Pulling out all the stops?” Now his cock was rubbing over the sheets and it was not helping. At all. His shoulders bunched at the attention Ignis’ lips were giving them as they trailed over his back. He bowed his head, fisting the soft fabric under him in frustration. The advisor bit at his ass gently, hands gripping it.

“Ig- _nis_ ,” He bit his lip. “I-I’m close, you gotta- _ooohhh_ ,” Ignis’ tougue was suddenly there. Noctis eyes widened, his tougue was there, licking his hole. Noctis couldn’t see it but he could picture it, Ignis face shoved into him. He heard Ignis spit and the prince’s toes curled. “Shit. Shit!” He yelled, burying his face into the mattress to muffle his sobs.

The image of his boyfriend, spit dripping over his lips and down his chin, tongue-fucking him shouldn’t be make him so hot, but he was so close. He rubbed himself over the sheets, rutting hard. He felt Ignis’ tongue slip in again, a finger just teasing the edge of his puckered hole.

“I can’t, Ignis! I can’t!”

The finger slid in, rubbing over that bundle of nerves once and Noctis was howling, ropes of cum splattered over him and the sheets.

“Ignis…” Noctis rasped, the exhaustion heavily laced in his tone. “C'mere…” He moved to face the older man.

Ignis seized his hips. “Not just yet.” He was salivating and he couldn’t ignore a final whim of his desire. Poised at the rear, Ignis gave his cock a few strokes. “You have a fine posterior, Highness… It’ll be a waste if I didn’t do something to it tonight.”

“Yeah?” Noctis rocked his hips backwards to meet Ignis.

Ignis grunted at the feeling, one hand tight on his cock he slid the dripping head over the curves of Noctis’ ass roughly. Cum leaving a shiny smear over it. He shook, climbing a high, the thought of claiming the prince made him shake. Using his free hand, he pried open a cheek to expose Noctis’ spit-slicked hole again. He teased his cock down to it, circling over the reddened bud. He felt Noctis react though the prince was half out of it. Licking he lips he pressed down on it, knowing he wouldn’t go in, but the feeling alone. Ignis’ tougue glided over a canine tooth. He resisted the urge to lean over Noctis and bite down on his neck. It was probably a bit strange but the thought was erotic. He sighed not realizing he was doing it aloud.

“You stopped. Whatcha thinking about?” An exhausted voice fluttered over to him.

“Apologizes.” Ignis groaned, sliding his cock hard over the prize to distract himself.

“You wanna bite me a bit, huh?” Ignis blinked, freezing.

“You kept licking you teeth and looking at my neck like it was a Lucian delicacy. Not that hard to figure out.” Ignis looked over to Noctis, a bit mortified.

“Apologies, Highness, I meant no—”

“You can do it.”

“Pardon?” Ignis choked, hand clenching tight on the prince’s backside. Noctis bent his head, exposing his neck. The advisor swallowed hard.

“Do it. I trust you.” Ignis was positive he was drooling. Honestly, he probably looked a fool in the scion’s eyes, but at this point, fuck it.

“Noctis.” He breathed, climbing up quickly, his cock rubbing hard over the prince’s lower back. He kissed his neck lightly, running his tongue over it. His hands moving to curl under Noctis’ stomach, holding him in a light grip. Ignis dragged his tougue over the spot again, feeling Noctis shudder, breathing out. Ignis thrust his cock a few times into the prince’s back. He bit into Noctis neck.

Noctis made a soft sound in the back of his throat while Ignis came with a whine, hot cum splashing up his lover’s lower back. The advisor weakly rubbed his cock through the mess, satisfied.

They collapsed together. Ignis releasing the skin with a light gasp, arms tightening over his lover under him. His breathing hard against Noctis’ ear.

“That was really hot, Iggy.”

Ignis turned his face away, swallowing, his fingers running over Noctis’s abdominal muscles teasingly. He was silent.

“I’m glad you trust me enough to let yourself go for a bit.” Noctis hummed, his hands coming to cover Ignis, he blinked. “You’re trembling ”

Ignis cleared his throat, “It was… a very nice experience.” One he wanted to repeat over and over.

“I hope it left a mark.” Noctis whispered.

The prince’s laugh made the advisor melt and turned back to rub his nose over the bite before kissing it gently.

“Thank you for indulging my fantasy.” He whispered back, enjoying the feel of Noctis’ warm body next to him.

“Like I said, it was hot. Maybe next time aim a little lower?”

Ignis made a rough noise, his cock twitching at the implication. Perhaps he wasn’t so tired, after all.

“I love you, Ignis.” Noctis breathed, voice breaking in a yawn.

“I love you, too, Noctis.” He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Noctis’. “I love you, too.”


End file.
